Sleepless
by Hope A
Summary: Fred is having trouble sleeping because of what Wesley did when he attacked her. Wes comforts her and their relationship sparks.


Sleepless  
  
Fred is having trouble sleeping, because of what Wesley did to her, when he attacked her. Wes comforts her and their relationship sparks.  
  
  
  
Wes walks into the Hyperion lobby, a little sleepy and sees Cordy and Angel on the laptop. Fred is on the couch playing with mathematical equations and Gunn is reading a magazine.  
  
" Damn!" Fred says loudly almost yelling  
  
Every looks up and stares at her. Wes looks at her a little surprised at what she said.  
  
" I mean darn," Fred says looking back at every one and blushing.  
  
" Whatcha doing there Fred?" Angel asks  
  
" Oh just some equations and I thought I finished, but my answer doesn't fit back in. See the x and x squared have to match and the 4x has to be divisible by x squared bit it's not working and…" Fred starts  
  
Angel stares at her in complete confusion.  
  
" Never mind it's complicated," Fred says  
  
" I guess so, good luck with that," Angel says as he proceeds to reading the laptop screen.  
  
" Here Fred, let me see if I can help you" Wes says walking over to the couch.  
  
" Look here, that can't possible equal this" Fred says pointing to the equation.  
  
" Yes I see what you mean, but why are you doing this? Is it part of a prophecy or something?" Wes asks  
  
" No, I just…want to practice my math skills more, and since there's nothing else to do" Fred explains  
  
" Oh" Wes replies " Here step into my office, we look it over" Wes suggests  
  
" Ok then" Fred says picking up all her papers and following Wes into his office.  
  
Wes leads Fred into his office. She takes a seat opposite him. She puts the papers down and he looks at the problem.  
  
Wes studies the papers for a few minutes then breaks the silence.  
  
" Well.." Wes starts as Fred jumps a little.  
  
" Oh, continue" Fred replies  
  
" Yes, well, it seems here you made a mistake" Wes says pointing and holding the paper out for Fred to see.  
  
" Oh, yeah, now I get it" Fred says taking the papers. Wes stands and comes around his desk, and sits on the edge, the way he did when he was possessed by Billy. He stares at her while she rewrites over her work. She looks up and jumps a little again, not knowing he moved. She looks at him and remembers what he said that night and the way he looked at her. The words play back in her head. 'Stop it!' ' Oh we're standing is that what we're doing' 'This conversation is making me very uncomfortable' 'Oh your uncomfortable, that's rich, how do you think it s for me, you smelling the way you do. You think you can taunt a man and get away with it. Brush up close bat your eyes and then when are backs are turned you laugh at us.' " No, I would never…' ' Humiliate us. You think you can do anything you please because your connected to life, because you bleed' ' No' 'I'll show you blood' Suddenly Fred jumps out of her chair and starts to back up slowly.  
  
" Fred, what is it?" Wes asks confused as he follows her  
  
" Stop it!" Fred yells as she drops her papers  
  
" Stop what, what's wrong?" Wes asks  
  
" No, I can't …just leave me alone" Fred says running off to her room.  
  
" Fred wait, what could I have possible done?" Wes says to himself out loud  
  
Wes bends down and picks up her papers and notices what she wrote. Over the math, he could see the words: I'll show you blood. He runs out of his office and sees Angel and Cordy staring at him.  
  
" What happened?" Angel asks  
  
" Nothing" Wes replies angrily  
  
" But she was almost in tears, what.." Angel started  
  
" Nothing!" Wes almost yells  
  
Wes runs up stairs to talk to Fred.  
  
" Fred? Fred? It's me Wesley" Wes says  
  
He can hear her suddenly stop crying. She opens the door slightly and sticks her head out a little.  
  
" Fred, are you okay?" Wes asks as Fred nods. " I found these" Wes holds out her papers.  
  
Fred's eyes widen as she sees what she wrote. She unconsciously wrote the worst thing he said to her. Fred looked up at Wes, with tears in her eyes. Fred fell into his arms and she began to cry. Wes just held her and walked her into her room. He sat her down on her bed and got some tissues. She wiped away her tears and looked at Wes as he knelt down and put his hands on her knees. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Wesley had an apology on his face and Fred knew why. Fred closed her eyes and bowed her head. Wes removed his hands, stood up and walked out. Fred watched as he closed the door behind him. She rolled onto bed and fell asleep.  
  
Wes down in his office, saw that it was late and he getting tired. He came out of his office and noticed Angel at the front desk. Wes walks passed him with a tired look on his face. He leaves and doesn't say a word.  
  
The next morning, Wes comes in to see Cordy at her desk and Angel in the office. He goes into his office and walks over to Angel.  
  
" Where's Fred?" Wes asks  
  
" Um, oh, hey Wes, I think she's up in her room" Angel replies  
  
" Oh, she didn't come down?" Wes asks  
  
" No not yet"  
  
Wes walks out to get some books and sees Fred coming down the stairs yawning. She looks tired and a little pale.  
  
" Good morning Fred" Wes says with a little smile. She walks down the stairs and stops at the front desk rubbing her eyes.  
  
" Oh, good morning, Ah, the lights to bright" Fred says as she squints her eyes  
  
Wes goes and turns off the lamp at the desk.  
  
" Are you okay? You don't look so good," Wes says  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine" Fred replies yawning again  
  
" Did you get any sleep last night?" Wes asks concerned  
  
" Yes, I'm just a little tired" Fred says as she pushes passed Wesley and sit at the front desk. Cordy brings over a cup of coffee and puts it in front of her.  
  
" Thanks" Fred says taking a few sips  
  
" No problem" Cordy replies  
  
" So, what are we doing this morning" Fred says  
  
" Well, I may need your help with my books, if you wouldn't mind" Wes says not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
" Yeah ( yawn) sure" Fred says. She picks up her mug of coffee and follows Wes into his office as Angel exits.  
  
" Now, I need some help organizing some of these volumes" Wes says.  
  
" Sure" Fred says she put her mug down.  
  
Wes pulls out a set of books and plops them on his desk.  
  
" Here we go" Wes says  
  
Fred jumps at the bam but sits down and starts to organize them. After a few minutes Fred finishes.  
  
" Done" Fred says  
  
Wesley looks up and sees that she's organized them all. Fred reaches for her coffee and takes a few sips. She closes her eyes as she yawns and goes to put the mug down but misses the desk. It falls and shatters on the floor. Wes looks up to see Fred, with her arms folded on the desk and her head resting on her arms. Wes stands up and goes over to Fred.  
  
"That's it, your going back to bed" Wes says as he picks her up and carries her out.  
  
" What happened?" Angel asks concerned  
  
" She fell asleep" Wes replies  
  
" Oh, okay" Angel says laughing a little.  
  
Wes puts Fred into her bed and pulls the covers over her. She tosses a little as she readjusts herself in bed. Wesley watches her for a few minutes making sure she is okay. Then he leaves, but doesn't shut her door all the way, just in case she needs him. Fred only sleeps for about an hour and then she wakes up to find her self in bed. She is a little confused. She gets up gets a glass of water and she grabs a sweatshirt. She heads down stairs to only see Wes at the front desk. While she was asleep, Cordy had a vision and Angel, Gunn and Cordy left to go fight. Wes stayed in case Fred woke up, which she did. Wes saw her as she walked a little unsteadily down the stairs. He ran up the stairs to help her. She walked down with him and sat at the front desk.  
  
" How was your sleep" Wes asks  
  
" Good, thanks foe putting me back in bed" Fred replies  
  
" Oh, well you were falling asleep, and you looked pale. You look much better now"  
  
" Thanks, where is everyone?" Fred asked  
  
" Oh, Cordelia had a vision so they ran off to fight" Wes explained  
  
" Oh" Fred replied.  
  
" Is there something you needed?" Wesley asks  
  
" No, I just couldn't sleep anymore"  
  
" Oh, well, I need more help with my books if you have nothing else to do?" Wes asks softly  
  
" Sure, I'd love to help" Fred says  
  
" Great" Wes says heading into his office and Fred follows  
  
" There are just a few more sets to organize"  
  
" Oh, okay"  
  
Wes and Fred work late into the night. Wes starts to yawn and his eyes feel heavy. Fred is still awake, but getting sleepy.  
  
" All done" Fred says as Wes jumps a little  
  
" Oh, huh, good" Wes says getting up " I think I'm going to head home" Wes says  
  
" Wesley, it's way to late just stay here"  
  
" No, I really shouldn't"  
  
" NO, I mean please, just stay 'til Angel gets back"  
  
" Oh, okay Fred" Wes says a little worried  
  
After a little while, Angel is still not back and Fred has fallen asleep in her chair and Wes was making tea. He walks in to find her asleep.  
  
" I just love tea, at night time, it wakes me up a…little" Wes says as he walks in to see Fred asleep. He puts the tea down and picks Fred up. She makes a slight moan, but then just falls back to sleep. Wes carries her into her room and puts in bed. Wesley heads down stairs to see Angel at the front desk. He walks up to him sleepily.  
  
" You can stay here tonight," Angel says  
  
" Can I? I'm so tired and I don't think I'm fit to drive home" Wes replies  
  
" The room on the second floor 2 doors down form Fred's room is free. You can sleep there," Angel said not looking up from his papers  
  
" Thanks" Wes says as he trails up the stairs taking off his tie. Fred hears him coming up and waits by her door. She hears him open a door just a few rooms down from hers. She jumps into bed and tries to fall back asleep. In the middle of the night, Fred wakes up scared from a nightmare. She gets up, gets a glass of water and lies back down. Her eyes won't stay shut; she keeps seeing the horrible vision of Wes walking to her an axe in his hands. She slowly gets up and exits her room. She walks down the hallway quietly, with only a tank top and shorts on. She reaches Wes's room and sees the door open a few inches, as if he was expecting her. Fred really didn't know what she was doing, but she proceeds to enter his room. Wes is on his back; she can tell he is still half-awake. She goes over to his bed. He hears her and turns to face her. It's dark and he can't see, but the light from the hall shines in and he can see Fred silhouette, even though he is still unsure.  
  
" Fred?" Wes asks softly  
  
" Yes Wesley it's me." Fred replies  
  
" Oh, what's the matter?" Wes asks sitting up. Fred walks closer to his bed.  
  
" I couldn't sleep, I thought you might be awake" Fred explains  
  
"Oh, come here, you want to talk?" Wes asks pulling the covers up and motioning for her to sit down on his bed.  
  
" Oh, Okay then" Fred says walking over and sitting down. Wes sits up more and puts his arm around her. Fred cuddles into him and lays her head on his chest. Wes sits back and runs his hands through her hair.  
  
" Fred?" Wes asks in a soft comforting voice.  
  
" Hmm" Fred replies  
  
" I…I'm sorry" Wes spits out.  
  
"I know Wesley and I'm sorry to" Fred says  
  
" What for?" Wes asks  
  
" For… scaring you. I didn't mean to right that, I was just thinking about…. What happened and unconsciously wrote it. I really am sorry."  
  
" It's okay, go to sleep" Wes says  
  
" Wesley?" Fred asks sitting up a bit. Wes sits up to keeping his arm around her waist.  
  
" Yes" Wesley replies  
  
" I…I think…" Fred was cut off as Wesley kissed her passionately  
  
Fred returned the kiss and after they pulled apart she gave a little giggle.  
  
" I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Wesley says as he pulls away  
  
" Me too" Fred says in a soft, reassuring tone.  
  
Wesley looks into Fred's eyes and kisses her again. They continue for a few minutes. Then they both lay back and Fred rests her head on his chest. Wesley kissed her head and softly says, " I love you".  
  
The End  
  
Note: This event will come up later and will conclude in another story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters. Just my imagination. 


End file.
